In a World Without Hope There is Always a Spark
by marvel101
Summary: When the governor attacks Beth and Carl are separated now they must find a way to survive and reunite.


Carl p.o.v

Today was my birthday you would think I'd be happy. Well if you think that you are wrong. Today was a great day yet the worst one possible. Wanna know why. Well here we go.

It all started when I woke up. I walked into the main room of the jail when my dad was giving a speech. The governor was going to launch an attack on the prison in a few days so we needed to be ready. Well that's what I heard. It was too distracted looking at. How she never looked bad. She had beautiful green eyes that I could stare into for ages. She had light blonde hair that flowed perfectly when she moved. Ad she had gorgeous curves and her breasts hugged her shirt perfectly. How I wished I could make her mine. She caught me staring at her and I looked down and blushed. I decided I was going o finally make my move today. After the meeting I approached her and asked "Hey Beth you gotta minute."

"Yeah sure." She replied walking after me to my cell. "What do you want to talk about?"

She asked me waiting for a reply.

"Beth…do…do you ever miss Zach?" I asked knowing if she said yes there was no chance and I could stop trying.

"No I don't." She replied, "He only dated me so he could have his way with me and then leave. Why do you ask?"

"Because I…I…" I couldn't continue I was to flustered. "I just wanted to know." I lied.

"You are a terrible liar what's wrong?" She asked concerned. She really did care about me but only as friends. We stared at each other for a moment and I blushed and she caught on.

"Oh I get it." She said "You like me."

"Is it that obvious?" I said blushing even more. Only she could do that."Does it make sense now why I stare at you and am flustered around you because I love Beth I do and nothing can change that from the wheel of fate to the wrath of god and I mean it."

"I love you too." She said and caught me off guard.

"What? Can you repeat that?" I asked shocked.

"I love you carl and I always have I was just too scared to ask you I didn't know what to say."

"Beth I…I…" I was cut off by her lips crashing onto mine as I dragged her to the bed.

"I love you." I said as I dove on for a second kiss this time I asked for entrance and was allowed and our tongues battled for dominance. Soon we flipped over so now I was on top and she started to unbutton my pant and I started to pull her shirt off. We stopped and removed our clothes and threw them in a pile in a corner. Soon she grabbed my cock and started stroking it back and forth. "That feels good Beth keep going." I moaned as I started to nibble on her neck. I felt her wrap her mouth around me dick as she started bobbing her head up and down.

"Like that?" she asked

"Yeah that feels good keep going." She started to deep throat me and I lost it. I could feel myself coming to a climax so I yelled to her. "Beth I'm coming." She stopped and let go of me with a pop. She started to stroke me and cooed "Cum on my face you know you want to."

Then I came. She caught 75% of it in her mouth and the rest landed on her face tits and in her hair. We put our clothes back on and cleaned ourselves off and we walked to the end of the hall together hand in hand until we saw the tank pull up outside. "Daddddddddddddddddddddd!" I yelled to him. He came running down the hall gave us guns and rushed us outside I didn't even realize what was going on and then I saw him. The governor. He was 6'4 and wore an eyepatch. He had Michonne and Hershel with him as hostages. My dad told me not to shoot but he put a sword to close to Hershel's head so I put a slug between his eyes and didn't hesitate it was Beth's father. The tank moved towards us and fired we ran. My dad and I ran to Hershel and Michonne and untied them the bus witch had our people left which meant beth was gone we ran to Judith but she was missing and I remember seeing Judith with Tyrese so we were good there. We ranto the woods hoping there we could make due and hopefully find beth and the other people.


End file.
